


An Old Dog

by Jasper Kirby (blakesaregrates)



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, I say that, Post-Canon, Starship Freeform, Taz/Up - Freeform, Tup - Freeform, it’s just canonical Starkid humour tbh, just pure fluff, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesaregrates/pseuds/Jasper%20Kirby
Summary: They say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. But what about reteaching old tricks?





	An Old Dog

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Erin, who offhandedly mentioned she wanted a fic like this.

“Lift jour arms higher, Up! Higher!”

“I’m tryin’ my best, Taz; it’s difficult.”

“I don’t care! Try harder!”

“Taz, I really don’ think I’m gonna do it…”

“Don’t jou dare quit on me, now try again!”

“Taz…”

The Mexican girl in question finally stepped back, watching her Commander’s arms fall back to his sides, his fingers trembling slightly as his face burned and shone with exhaustion. “Are jou really giving up? After all dis, jou are giving up now?”

Up’s head dropped in embarrassment, as it should, and he nodded into his chest. They’d been attempting to strengthen his grip and raise his arms all morning, and his muscles were screaming (synthetic ones included).

“It hurts, Taz. I wanna be able to do it, I really do, but I just don’ think I can.”

Taz took a step back, glaring at him up and down. “It’s not about what jou ‘can’ do, it’s about what jou want to do. Do jou want to do this?”

A mumble, barely heard, although somewhat resembling an agreement.

“What? What was dat? I’m sorry, I did not hear jou-“

“Yes I wanna do it!” Up repeated, a fierce look in his ocean blue eyes.

Grinning, Taz stepped closer once more. “Den do it! Give me the best dead-goddamn hug dis Galactic League has ever seen!”

In a flash of confidence and emotion, Up’s arms rose to her shoulder level, wrapped around her body and pulled her in for an embrace, soft and warm but tight enough to make her feel secure, like the old Up had done. Her Up.

As she pulled back to congratulate him, he caught her lips in a sweet kiss: perhaps they should train like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I know it’s incredibly short but it was just a small idea that wasn’t really gonna go anywhere unless I wrote my own version of the canon and added this in post-canon. Hope y’all enjoy anyway.


End file.
